1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a remote management system and a service providing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a remote management system in which various apparatuses such as a copier, a projector, etc., are connected to a network to provide a remote management service to manage the various apparatuses using a management apparatus.
Generally, in order to start a remote management service to perform management on the various apparatuses using the management apparatus, it is required to connect the various apparatuses to a network and operate to register the apparatus information of the various apparatuses into the management apparatus (hereinafter referred to as an “installation operation”). This is because, so far, a skilled operator, who is called a “custom engineer” or the like, visits the installation site of the various apparatuses to perform the installation operation.